Une lettre pour Harry
by The rumors of angels
Summary: je suis dramatique se soir!!!! c beau javoue mais chien pour Ron!!!! lisez!!!! vous aller p-t détester Hermione pour ca!!! H/H!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!4 eme chapitre en ligne
1. Default Chapter

Une lettre pour Harry.  
  
  
  
Harry se levas et ouvrit la fenêtre, il respiras profondément et se mis à examiné la rue, une chouette blanche comme la neige se dirigeas droit vers lui! Surpris, il fit un bond de coté au moment ou la chouette entras. Elle laissas tomber une lettre au pied de Harry avant d'aller se percher dans sa cage.  
  
Harry se penchas et pris la terre, il reconnut aussitôt l'écriture soignée de son amie.  
  
« Cher Harry, »  
  
Je voulais te dire ceci depuis très longtemps, mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de le faire, Harry je t'aime! J'ai entendu quelque chose du coté moldu, une chanson qu'un nouveaux groupe chante! JE l'ai arranger un peu et tout ceci est pour toi! Toi Harry Potter.  
  
Malgré les désaccords Moi je t'aime encore Même si tu as tord Le lien est plus fort  
  
Même quand tu t'en vas Je rêve de ta voix Je m'ennui de toi On s'aime c'est comme ça  
  
Je t'aime et c'est tout Le reste on s'en fou Je t'aime au complet De loin ou de près  
  
Je t'aime et c'est tout Je t'aime jusqu'au bout C'est pas un secret Notre amitié est vraie On s'aime et c'est tout  
  
À chaque rendez-vous Il faut que j't'avoue Sans aucun tabou J'y crois plus que tout  
  
Je t'aime c'est ainsi Le jour et la nuit Je rêve de toi Mon ami à moi  
  
Je t'aime et c'est tout Je t'aime jusqu'au bout C'est pas un secret Notre amitié est vraie On s'aime et c'est tout  
  
Dit moi tous ces mots Qu'on croyait de trop Toutes ces confidences Que je veux entendre  
  
Serre-moi contre toi Et console moi Raconte-moi ta peine Que je te comprenne  
  
Regarde dans mes yeux Les moments heureux Car entre nous deux La vie est un jeu  
  
Je t'aime et c'est tout Je t'aime jusqu'au bout C'est pas un secret Notre amitié est vraie On s'aime et c'est tout  
  
Peut-être que ce n'est pas réciproque, je m'en fou! Je voulais juste le dire! Harry Je t'aime.  
  
Xxx Amitier  
  
Hermione »  
  
Harry souris en reposant la lettre de sa précieuse Hermione. « Oh Hermione si tu savais. » Pensa t'il  
  
Fin!!! 


	2. Une lettre pour Ron

Une lettre pour Ron  
  
Le jeune rouquin se levas d'un bond après avoir entendu un bruit a sa fenêtre, il l'ouvrit et remarquas un minuscule hibou tout exciter. Ron l'attrapas et lui enlevas son fardeau. Ron ouvrit la lettre en souriant, il avais reconnu l'écriture d'Hermione son amie.  
  
« Cher Ron,   
  
Je voulais que tu sache quelque chose! Bien que certaine peuvent croire que je t'aime ce n'est pas vrai! Je ne t'aime pas ou plutôt je ne t'aime plus. j'ai trouver quelque chose ou plutôt une chanson que j'ai entendu a la radio. Enfin bref je l'ai arranger un peu mais tout y est. Cela est pour toi, Ron Weasley.  
  
Ca ne vaux pas la peine d'essayer de recoller le c?ur que tu as briser. T'auras beau m'appeler te mettre a genou, tous ces mots doux je m'en fou  
  
T'aura beau me demander pardon en chantant très fort sur mon balcon. Mais la c'en n'ai trop a du ronéo J'y crois pas a tes sanglots.  
  
Faut pas s'énerver, j'ai la vie devant moi, le ciel n'a pas tomber, l'amour ne tus pas.  
  
Tu ne comprend pas que l'amour ce n'est pas comme ça. C'est bien la dernière fois. Tu t'en va c'est fais pour moi.  
  
Les gars comme toi j'en n'ai plein les bras. Tu t'en va et ne reviens pas  
  
Tu t'en va c'est bien fais pour toi, les gars comme toi j'en n'ai juste que la.  
  
Tu t'en va et ne reviens pas. Tu t'en va c'est bien fais pour toi , les gars comme toi j'en n'ai juste que la,  
  
tu t'en va et ne reviens pas. Tu t'en va et ne reviens pas c'est bien fait pour toi!  
  
Voilà, je comprendrais très bien si tu ne veut plus me parler après!  
  
Amitié Hermione »  
  
Le sourire de Ron se figeas soudain, ses yeux se mis a briller dans la pénombre de la pièce, son c?ur battais toujours pour cette fille de Moldus, son c?ur battais toujours pour sa meilleure amie. Il laissas tomber la lettre et s'effondras. Il se mis a sangloter comme un enfant pleure. Il pleuras toutes les larmes de son pauvre corps, il pleuras toute la nuit. Au matin il reçut une lettre de son ami, Harry Potter.  
  
« Cher Ron, Tu ne devineras jamais quoi! Hier Hermione m'a écris, elle dit qu'elle. » 


	3. une lettre pour Victor

Une lettre pour Victor  
  
Le garçon ce levas et ouvrit la fenêtre, une chouette ce tenais la et attendais que le garçon ouvre. Victor pris avec avidité la lettre, il avais reconnu lui aussi en cette nuit d'été, l'écriture d'Hermione Granger.  
  
« Cher Victor, Je voudrais te dire quelque chose, je ne t'aime pas! Je ne t'ai jamais aimer et la seule raison pour laquelle je suis aller au bal avec toi c'est parce que celui que j'aimais n'a jamais oser me le demander! Alors cesse de m'écrire. J'en suis désolé pour toi Victor. Amitiés Hermione »  
  
Victor se figeas d'horreur, il laissas échapper un long hurlement de chien battu et ce laissas tomber a genou. Ainsi donc Hermione avais décider de dire a ses amis ce qu'elle ressentais. Victor restas un long moment avant de ce reprendre et de ce coucher. 


	4. une lettre pour Drago

Une lettre pour Drago  
  
Le jeune garçon blond ouvrit la fenêtre, le hibou laissas tomber une lettre a ses pied avant de partir. Drago se penchas et pris la lettre sans reconnaître l'écriture d'Hermione Granger. « Cher Drago, si je peux dire « cher » Enfin bon je voulais juste te dire quelque chose! Tu n'est qu'une pourriture de Malefoy! Tu n'est qu'une fouine qui veut toujours tout savoir! Cette année Malefoy tu ne m'auras pas! Je ne me laisserais pas faire! Surtout pas par toi sale petite ordure!  
  
Hermione »  
  
Drago surpris par cette lettre laissas échapper une expression stupéfaite. Il attrapas un morceau de parchemin et se mis a écrire.  
  
« Hermione, comment ose tu venir troubler ma paix? Je ne t'ai rien demandé sang-de-bourbe! Alors fiche le camp et ne m'écris plus! Drago »  
  
Il attrapas son duc et lui confias la lettre avant de le laisser partir par la fenêtre encore ouverte. Il s'avanças juste qu'a son lit et s'y laissas tomber en beuglant comme un rhinocéros en colère. « Que vais-je faire? » Ce questionnas t'il. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit laissant voir une tête blonde. -Habille toi et descend, nous partons dans quelque minutes! Dit son père, Lucius Malefoy. Il refermas la porte. Drago paniquer sautas de son lit et se mis a fouiller dans sa chambre a la recherche de sa robe noire que son père lui avais acheter la vieille. « C'est mon tour » se dit t'il. « C'est fini! Adieu Drago Malefoy et Bonjour petit chien rampant au pied de Voldemort. » dit t'il sarcastiquement. 


	5. Songe d'une nuit d'été

Songe d'une nuit d'été  
  
Coucher dans son lit, les mains en croix sur sa poitrine. Elle pense, songe tous ce qu'une fille de son age peut faire. Elle a blesser son ami, elle le sais. Hermione levas la tête après avoir entendu un « Clap clap » sur sa fenêtre. Elle allas l'ouvrir et attrapas la lettre que l'oiseaux portais.  
  
« Hermione, comment ose tu venir troubler ma paix? Je ne t'ai rien demandé sang-de-bourbe! Alors fiche le camp et ne m'écris plus!  
  
Drago »  
  
Ce morfondant encore plus, elle se laissas tomber sur la moquette de sa chambre. « Qu'est-je fais ? » Se questionnas t'elle. Elle sentais la peine de Ron, pourquoi ne lui as t'il pas répondu ? Elle le savais que trop. Le rouquin avais su faire battre son c?ur 4ans. Mais maintenant ce n'est plus lui qui en avais le pouvoir. Hermione se levas et attrapas son journal intime, sautas sur son lit et commenças a écrire.  
  
« Cher journal, ce soir je l'ai fais. J'ai écrit a Harry que je l'aimais ! j'ai écrit a Ron que je ne l'aimait plus, j'ai écrit a Victor que je ne l'aimais pas et j'ai écrit a Drago ce que je pensait de lui ! Seulement, entre les 4 juste un ma répondu et c'est mon ennemi, Drago. Cher journal, pourquoi ne parle tu pas ? j'aimerais tant que quelqu'un de sage m'aide ! mais a qui demander ? Dumbledore ? non je suis certaine qu'il a plus de chose a faire qu'écouter une jeune fille en dépression ! Peut-être alors McGonagall ? Elle aussi a sûrement d'autre chose a faire que m'écouter. Ou alors Remus Lupin ? Non, c'est la pleine lune ! Il risque de déchirer ma lettre. Sirius, il est toujours en cavale ! Je pourrais quand même lui écrire pour lui demander de m'aider ! Juste de me guider ! Qu'en pense tu ? ah c'est vrai, tu ne peut pas me répondre ! Oh cher journal, je donnerais tout pour avoir quelqu'un a mes coté qui m'écoute sans broncher. » 


	6. A la poursuite

A la poursuite  
  
Le chien noir courais toujours au milieu des rues. Il s'arrêta un moment pour reprendre son souffle et regarder si ses poursuivant le suivais toujours. Ils n'y étaient plus, il les avaient semer. Ne voulant pas prendre de chance il continua a marcher, il se sentais étrangement observer, il leva les yeux vers le ciel et remarqua un hibou noir comme la nuit qui le suivait du haut des air. Le gros chien noir s'engagea alors dans une sombre ruelle. Comme dans les histoires farfelu, le chien se transformer en un homme remarquablement beau, il avais les cheveux noir tous emmêler qui lui arrive au épaules, il avais les joues creuses et cireuses mais malgré ça, il paraissait extrêmement jeune. Le hibou laissa tomber la lettre qu'il portais au pied de l'homme qui se penchas et s'assis par terre, pris la lettre et commença a lire.  
  
« Cher Sirius, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas, je suis perdue et je cherchais quelqu'un a qui me confier, et tu est la seule personne que j'ai trouver. Hier soir, j'ai écrit a Harry, je l'aime Sirius ! J'ai aussi écrit a Ron pour lui dire que je ne l'aimais pas ainsi qu'a Victor, et j'ai aussi écrit a Drago pour lui dire que je le détestais et qu'il ne m'aurais pas cette année. Seulement d'entre les 4 seulement un ma répondu, et c'est Malefoy ! Sirius, je sais que j'ai fais de la peine a Ron, j'aurais pas du, aide moi Sirius. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, que ferais tu toi ?  
  
As tu des nouvelle de Harry ? moi j'en n'ai aucune, peut-être qu'il ne m'aime pas, peut-être qu'il ne veux plus me parler ! Oh ! Sirius je te pris de m'aider ! S'il te plait. . .  
  
Amitié Hermione »  
  
Sirius plia la lettre et l'enfouit dans ces poche.  
  
-Je t'écrirais plus tard Hermione, pour l'instant je dois me rendre chez Remus en entier ! Se dit t'il a lui même.  
  
Il se transforma en gros chien noir et se remis a courir dans les rues sombre de la nuit. Si quelqu'un aurais suivit le chien depuis le début, il se serais sûrement dit « C'est impossible qu'un chien puisse faire tout ça » En faite il étais parti de très loin pour se rendre dans le nord, près d'une ville cacher ou habitais seulement des sorciers. Le chien s'engageas dans l'allée d'une maison miteuse et frappas la porte trois fois avec sa patte. La porte s'ouvrit, l'homme qui se tenais la, avais l'air fatiguer mais il souria lorsqu'il vit le chien. Sirius se transformas en lui même et étreignit son ami.  
  
  
  
C'est le plus long chapitre de la fic juste qu'a présent !!! vous aimer ??? oui ?? REVIEW PLEASSSEEE !!!  
  
Xxx Saria 


	7. oubli, oublier

Chapitre 7 Oubli, oublier  
  
Le jeune garçon, toujours coucher par terre ne bouge pas lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.  
  
-Ron ? Maman veut te voir !  
  
Ron ne bougeas pas, il étais déjà mort pour lui même. Il ne bougeas pas non plus lorsque Ginny se s?ur vient s'asseoir a coté de lui.  
  
-qu'est ce qui ce passe Ron ?  
  
Il ne répondit pas, perdu dans ces penser, il se rappelais même pas que la rentrer étais prévu pour le lendemain. C'étais la vie et il fallait qu'il s'y fasse. Il se levas d'un bond fessant sursauter Ginny, attrapas un morceau de parchemin et décidas d'oublier, d'oublier cette lettre affreuse et écrivit a Harry.  
  
« Cher Harry,  
  
J'espère que tu va bien ! Moi je vais très bien ! Qu'est ce que tu dirais de venir a la maison aujourd'hui ? la rentrer c'est demain. A moins qu'on n'ai pas le temps et que tu préfère t'y faire emmener par ton oncle, c'est comme tu veux !  
  
J'attend ta réponse.  
  
Ron »  
  
  
  
  
  
Bon, je sais, mon chapitre il est tout petit !!!!! c que jai plus d'idées !!!!!! jai besoin de vous !!! aider moi a trouver la personne avec qui je ferais lautre chapitre et que voulez qu'il se passe dedans ????? dite moi tout ca !!!!  
  
Et désolé pour mon si court chapitre !!!!  
  
Xxx Saria p.s merci a tous ceux qui mon laisser une review !! 


End file.
